


A Month Among Otters

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [34]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Donna and the Doctor visit Mossflower and help Martin cope.Prompt: Redwall crossover. Pairing: platonic Donna Noble & Tenth Doctor.





	A Month Among Otters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the always lovely imaginary_golux.
> 
> Also: Survivor of a terrible war? Check. Forsworn violence? Check. Never to return home? Check. Lost love named Rose? Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

"I don't know about the planet of the hats, but," and here the Doctor twisted a knob merrily, "what say you to the planet of the rats? Well--I say rats. Mostly mice. Squirrels. Moles and hares and other such cuddly creatures."

"The last time you promised adorable woodland animals we got Babe Ruth!" Donna hedged threateningly.

"Bambi, Bambino: po-tay-to, po-tah-to." He frowned as he checked a series of dials. "Besides, a change of scenery will do us good."

"Translation: you want someone to take your mind off your tiff with that River Song bird you fancy something rotten." Based on the Doctor's stammering she knew she was correct. "Just so long we aren't getting shot at."

"Donna! You wound me! But as it happens," the Doctor said as the TARDIS materialized, "I've just landed us at the start of a golden age. Welcome to Redwall Abbey," he concluded as the door swung open.

"Redwall Abbey? I rather like the sound of that. What do you think, Germaine?" The speaker was an immense female badger, half silver with seasons.

"Excellent, excellent. Simple and unassuming but a constant reminder of our strong shelter. But Bella, we have neglected our guests." Abbess Germaine curtsied to the newcomers. "Be welcome to Mossflower, Doctor. And who is your friend?"

"Donna Noble, marm," Donna replied, so chuffed at being curtsied at by a four foot talking mouse that she forgot to say anything else until their hosts were leading them to the construction site. "Real live talking animals!" She whispered to the Doctor.

"Donna."

"All a bit _Watership Down_ , innit?"

"Donna..."

"Mind you, that movie gave me the heebie jeebies when I was a kid."

"Donna!" 

Bella coughed politely. "I believe what he is trying to get across is that badgers have superior hearing."

%%%

“So, where’s Martin?” the Doctor asked after lunch, a modest affair of bread, cheese, potato and leek soup, fresh raspberries, a savory pie, and a rich flan topped with honey and meadowcream such that Donna was pleased that the Doctor would finally put some meat on his stringy carcass.

“He is...with the otters,” Germaine said hesitantly, as if she risked betraying a trust. 

“Martin’s an old friend of mine,” the Doctor replied, the slightest hint of concern in his voice. “I’d like to see him, and help if I can.”

“I’ll take him there,” Lady Amber volunteered, perhaps a bit too quickly if the sniggering laughter around the table was any indication.

%%%

“Martin the Warrior,” the Doctor greeted the young mouse.

“It’s just Martin, now.” He met the Doctor’s eyes. “And what of you, old friend? What shall I call you?”

“It’s the Doctor, again.” The Time Lord felt a little uneasy under those eyes. Too much darkness on his hearts. “You don’t have to stay, Donna.”

“You’re madder’n you look if you think you’re shaking me off that easy. Nope, I know that look. That’s the ‘I’ve just left home, fought the last war I ever care to fight and lost my best gal, Rose,’ look.” Martin’s jaw dropped in astonishment. “What?.. I was talking about... “ She blinked. “You too, huh? Right, guess I’m pulling double shifts on best friend duty.” She plunked herself down beside the other two. “Who’s ready for a proper sulk then?”

%%%

They went on like that with the otters for about a month, talking little about less. But they learned much about each other from their silences, and Donna learned how to swim (and maybe flirted a bit with one of the otters, not that she would admit it).

Finally Martin turned to the Doctor. “How did you go on?”

“I got by with a little help from my friends. Especially to start with. I rededicated my life to my calling. And...I fell in love again.” He smiled sadly. “The worst part is, I’ve already lost her. And I barely know her, and already we’ve gotten into a screaming match.”

“That’s impressive, that is,” Donna added thoughtfully. 

“They want me to be the Abbey Warrior. Someone who will protect its halls from the evil without.”

“And you’re afraid to go back and tell them no,” the Doctor inferred.

“That path is mine no longer, both by my choice and by my fate. But I saw other things in Salamandastron as well, saw that warriors would be needed in the future, again and again...and that those warriors would need my sword, my guidance.” He let out a sigh. “I wish to walk the path of peace. But first, my old friend, I require your assistance. I must hide my blade so that one day, one who is worthy may take it up in defense of my people.”

“I can do that for you,” the Doctor promised.

“But will they let me put down my blade?” Martin wondered.

“I think you’d be surprised,” Donna concluded softly, “at how much your friends love you, no matter what.”


End file.
